petite histoire en vrac
by Keidrisse
Summary: Un mélange de plusieur histoires sur hetalia. Met rating "T" par sécurité
1. Romano

**Hello everybody~ **

**Je me suis mis a hetalia depuis quelque mois maintenant, donc désolée si les personnges sont OCC "**

**Ensuite, pour mes fanfic Naruto... Beeeen je les continuerais quand j'aurais des idée promi juré (_tout façon vu le peu de lecteurs que j'ai 83) _**

**Sinon c'est un délire que je me suis tapée solo. Et je crois que c'est vrai, après tout, malgré que sa surement un sacrée _Tsundere _Romano reste l'italie sud, qui est l'Italie mafieuse a la base~**

* * *

On oubliait souvent, que l'Italie du sud était le berceau de la mafia. Mais cela n'était pas très compliqué à oublier, quand on voyait le caractère de celui qui la représentait. Peureux, pleurnichard, arrogant, peu de personnes pouvaient réellement le supporter. Spain et son jumeau pouvait réellement le prétendre.

Mais pourtant, en cet instant, les nations regrettaient réellement d'avoir oublié ce petit détail. Avoir un Romano en mode Mafieux dans les basques était presque aussi flippant que d'avoir Russie qui kolkolote à ses côtés.


	2. Je t'ai menti

_**Un nouveau chapitre~ (et un~) booon comment dire... J'ai pas (encore) trouver de Bêtas (je suis à la recherche d'une, j'ai envoyer un ou deux demandes sans réponses a ce jour) Le texte est passé avant d'être publier sur Bonpatron, et d'autre correcteur en ligne pour éliminer le maximum de fautes. Si il en reste, je m'excuse pour la gène causée. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture**_

_**Personnage : ahahah, bon je pense que c'est vite trouvable~**_

* * *

Je t'ai menti. Je t'ai trahi. Mais j'ai fait ça pour te protéger. Pour sauvegarde ta saloperie de bonne humeur, ton putain de sourire. Espèce de bastardo.

Tu me l'as dit. Tu détestais la mafia locale, la famiglia Vargas, car ils t'avaient enlevé ton frère cadet i ans de cela. Mais savait tu as ce moment-là, que mon nom de famille était Vargas, que j'étais le "boss" actuel et que sans vraiment le savoir, j'étais l'assassin du ledit frère ?!

Je l'ai compris que trop tard. 4 ans de retard. Si j'avais su, ton frère n'aurait pas été un exemple, je l'aurais puni moins durement. Mais à l'époque, tu n'était que l'agriculteur qui vivait en face de chez moi. Un jeune homme de 2 ans mon aîné. Tu cultivais des tomates. Par hasard, nous nous sommes parlés. Tu m'as appris les raisons de ta venue ici, à Naples, loin de ton Espagne natale. Tu voulais retrouve ton frère cadet. Mais avec ton innocence, ou plutôt ton inconscience, tu n'avais pas pris assez d'argent. Alors tu travaillais, dans le but de sauver ton frère, qui n'avait donné de nouvelles depuis maintenant 3 mois.

Puis de fil en aiguille, tu as commencé à m'apprendre à cultiver les tomates.

Une année a passé. J'étais souvent avec toi. Je partageais ma vie entre toi et la mafia. Entre la dureté de la vie et la douceur de celle-ci. Le cadavre de ton frère a été trouvé. Là, j'ai commencé à me douter. Ton frère et la balance que j'avais tuée était la même personne. Mais je refusais cette hypothèse. Mon coeur me l'interdisait d'y penser. Oui mon coeur. J'étais amoureux de toi.

J'étendais mon réseau, toute en cultivant les tomates à tes côtes. J'étais le plus heureux à tes cotés. Je n'avais pas intégré la mafia par mais."envie mais pour que mon jumeau et cadet, Feliciano, puisse vivre son rêve de construire un restaurant, avec son abruti de bouffeur de patate. Si j'avais le choix, j'abandonnerai la mafia et cultiverais des tomates à tes cotes jusqu'à ma mort. Malheureusement, j'avais les mains couvertes de sang.

3 années passèrent, je refoulais ce sentiment qui naissait et qui m'oppressait un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'insultais, te frappais. Et toi tu souriais comme l'idiot que tu étais. Tu m'appelais Lovino. Le prénom que seul mon grand-père et Feliciano employaient autrefois. Maintenant nono est au paradis et mon frère, qu'autrefois je surnommais Veneziano, loin de moi. Pas que je sois particulièrement triste. J'ai toujours été seul.

3 ans ont passé. Et nous voilà. Les apparences se sont brisées. Te montrant enfin la vérité.

Tu t'es fait agresser. Par un homme de main de ce Wang Yao, un asiatique qui tentait de détruire mon réseau. Le jeune homme, un japonais d'après ce que j'ai vu, tenta de te planter. Pas de chance j'étais à coter. Je te poussai violemment sur le sol, commençant à me battre avec l'autre. Tu me regardais sûrement avec ses mêmes yeux écarquiller. À ta grande surprise je n'étais pas un jeune homme pleurnichard et trouillard comme tu l'as toujours cru. Sais-tu qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'étais comme ça, qu'il y a qu'avec toi que je montre mes vrais sentiments ?! Non tu l'ignorais. Le combat finis quand je désarmai le japonais et quand avant que tu ai eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, je sorti mon Berreta 96, une arme qui m'était si fidèle, depuis maintenant 4 ans. Sais-tu que c'est avec cette même arme que j'ai tué ton frère ?, avec ce même Berreta, je planta 3 balles au japonais, 2 dans le coeur, une dans la tête.

Nous revoilà dans le présent, je te tourne le dos. J'aimerais temps de dire tout ça. Je n'aurais surement jamais le courage. Surtout que la veille tu me déclarais ta flamme. Alors je déclarais, faiblement, mais assez fort pour que tu entendes :

«- Je... Je suis pas quelqu'un de bien Antonio... Je suis le meurtrier de ton frère. Je suis le boss de la famiglia Vargas. Mais pourtant...»

À cet instant je retenais mes larmes, mais ma voix commençait à me trahir, mes paroles n'étaient plus très très cohérente. Pourtant tu ne disais toujours rien.

«- Si seulement je t'avais rencontré plus tôt... Si j'étais né dans une autre famille... Si je n'étais pas un idiot... Et toi aussi pourquoi il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de moi !? Pourquoi il a fallu que JE tombe amoureux d'un bastardo pomodoro mangiatore.»

Avant de me mettre à pleurer devant toi, je commençai à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais tu me retiens, en me prenant dans tes bras. Tu enfouis ta tête dans mon cou, je tentais de fuir, vainement. Je tentais de te faire lâcher avec des faibles "lâche moi idiot" "tu as pas compris ou quoi... Je..."

Et avant que j'eu le temps de finir, tu me dis, d'une voix que j'avais jamais entendue. Dure et froide. Mais embué de larmes. Tu me le dis, encore et encore... Comme une espèce de prière. "Je t'aime"...

Ça y est je pleure. Tu te rends comptes. Je pleure, pour toi, à cause de toi, à cause de moi. Devant un cadavre, un homme que j'avais abattu.

La police ne ferait rien, je pourrais rester là des heures, l'arme à la main, les policiers se contenteraient de récupérer le cadavre. Malgré ça, tu m'entraînes chez toi, un petit appartement. Je sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment, on se retrouve à s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait. On parlerai demain, en attendant, aimons nous au moins le temps d'une nuit.


	3. Uke or Seme

**Titre : Uke or Seme**

**Couples : Fruk**

**Remerciements : Maliseiya pour avoir corriger tout les fautes Du Os, et de m'avoir aider a trouver la fin de cet Os **

**Disclamer : u_u rien à moi, toute façon j'en veux pas de personnage, j'ai déjà du mal à gérer mes Oc's merci bien u_u**

**Avertissement : Bouarf, pour les Yaoïste, beeen vous avez compris, y a une petite teneur sexuelle (et encore u_u) rien de bien choquant a mon avis~**

* * *

Entre Francis, la nation française, dont la perversité et la pilosité n'étaient plus à prouver et Arthur Kirkland, bien connu pour son mauvais caractère et ses énormes sourcils, tout le monde pensait que dans leur bien étrange couple, c'était la nation française qui dominait.

Quand on leur demandait confirmation, Kirkland rougissait furieusement, et, entre deux insultes bien senties, il envoyait bouler celui qui avait posé cette question . Quant à Francis, il se contentait de sourire mystérieusement.

Car ce que Francis n'avait pas oublié, c'est qu'i peine quelques siècles, Arthur était connu comme étant le Capitaine Kirkland, terrible pirate gouvernant les sept mers. Mais aussi, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'i peine une cinquantaine d'années, l'idéologie Punk secouait toute l'âme de l'Angleterre, l'emportant dans ce cercle de vie sans futur, de drogue et d'alcool... Et que, sous ses airs de gentleman, Arthur regrettait ces vagues de liberté qui l'ont secoué et qui l'ont fait vivre.

À ça non. Francis ne l'oublierait pas, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, après les nuits que lui faisait passer le _"Gentleman"_ ces nuits qui, parfois, l'empêchaient de s'asseoir correctement pendant un bon moment.


	4. Masque

**Titre : Masque**

**Couples : Mouahahah ! (Fruk)**

**Remerciements : Maliseiya pour avoir corriger tout les fautes Du Os **

**Disclamer : u_u rien à moi, toute façon j'en veux pas de personnage, j'ai déjà du mal à gérer mes Oc's merci bien u_u**

**Avertissement : ~rien de bien particulier... sauf si vous êtes facilement choquables 8D**

* * *

Francis n'en croyait pas ces yeux, ses deux meilleurs amis, Gilbert et Antonio, ainsi que tout le lycée se trouvaient à présent dans la salle des fêtes de l'école. Devant eux, sur la scène, se tenait devant eux, pour le concert organisé de la fin de l'année, un groupe de punk-rock amateur venant d'un lycée pas loin de Gakuen Hetalia, qui avait laissé son guitariste régulier, remplacé ce jour-là par Arthur Kirkland.

Le même Kirkland qui était connu pour être le président du conseil des élèves, un garçon coincé, timide sur les bords, et ayant des goûts douteux culinaires et musicaux.

Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, il ne restait pas grand-chose dudit président. Son pull, qu'il portait d'habitude par-dessus sa chemise et sa cravate, avait disparu. La cravate, qui habituellement était remontée à fond, limite il s'étranglait avec, était à moitié défaite, et la chemise, déboutonnée jusqu'au torse. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, et puis ses yeux, qui habituellement reflétaient l'innocence-même, dardaient un regard assuré, un regard qui disait qu'il allait vous manger tout cru.

Quand tous les élèves l'aperçurent sur scène, une guitare dans les mains, des moqueries s'élevèrent. Malgré le fait que l'attitude du jeune homme avait changé.

Pourtant, quand les premières notes de musiques retentirent, éclatant sur le rythme de "mortal kombat", les moqueries cessèrent, laissant place à un silence étonné.

Le jeune homme jouait comme un dieu. Il s'éclatait. Et un sourire moqueur, de défi, naquit sur ces lèvres. À la fin du morceau, il y eut un moment de flottement, avant une explosion d'exclamations diverses. Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent, durant 1h, avec les rappels, au lieu de la demi-heure initialement prévue.

Seuls les trois compères précédemment cités osèrent s'approcher du jeune homme, qui descendait de scène. Sans aucun avertissement, ledit jeune homme empoigna la cravate du français pour lui roulait le patin du siècle. Puis il partit tranquillement, laissant la salle entière étonnée, et les 3 amis complètement perdus.

La seule pensée cohérente qu'eut Francis à ce moment-là, fut que ce baiser avait un arrière-goût du Whisky...

Les lumières, la scène, leurs têtes ébahies. Pour rien au monde Arthur aurait loupé ce spectacle. Avant d'entrer sur scène, il avait enlevé son pull, qu'il portait habituellement sur son uniforme, avait desserré sa cravate, avait aussi défait deux bouton de sa chemise, avant de prendre un grande gorgée de whisky de la bouteille que lui tendait Alex, le chanteur du groupe, et l'un de ses ex-amants.

Il sourit doucement à celui-ci. Il avait bien fait de proposer à son ancien groupe de venir et de lui laisser être leur guitariste le temps d'un concert. C'était la dernière fois qu'il était dans ce lycée. Demain, ce serait la fin des cours, et la fin du lycée pour le jeune homme. Il voulait que cela soit inoubliable, prouver aux autres élèves qu'il n'était pas un « coincé du cul », comme il aimait leur faire croire.

Ils montèrent sur scène. Il rit intérieurement des moqueries, vite étouffées quand il commença à jouer. Il était un peu rouillé, pensa t-il. Mais vite, ses mains glissèrent sur le manche de sa guitare automatiquement, et durant l'heure qui suivit, le jeune homme oublia qui il était, le rôle qu'il avait jouais ses dernières année face aux regards de ses camarades. Il redevenait Iggy, le jeune adolescent punk qui aimait fumer, et pas tout le temps des cigarettes, qui jouait dans un groupe jusqu'à pas d'heure, et souvent au taux d'alcoolémie bien élevé dans le sang.

Durant cette heure, Arthur était libre. À la fin, quand il descendit sur scène, les trois imbéciles du BFT (Bad friends trio) qui l'avaient embêté durant ces 3 dernières années s'approchèrent de lui.

Alors, il fut pris d'une envie soudaine. Une envie qu'il refoulait depuis trois longues années, une envie, que Kirkland, l'élève modèle, président du conseil, n'aurait jamais réalisée en temps normal. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, il avait détruit cette image. Alors la peur n'avait plus lieu d'être. Et puis il avait envie de faire fort. Alors sans hésiter, il saisit la cravate de son ennemi, dont il était amoureux depuis tant de temps, et, cédant à cette douce envie, il lui roula le patin du siècle . Quand il brisa le baiser, il sourit légèrement. Tous avaient cet air ébahi. Enfin il avait ça revanche contre cet imbécile de français. Revanche qui avait l'avantage de lui permettre de gouter aux lèvres de celui qui le fascinait. Alors il partit, sans se retourner, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, tranquillement, comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer était normal.


	5. Regroupement

**Hellow Everybody cette fois, pas 1 ni 2 mais belle et bien 3 oneshot 8D**

**Bref un Suède/ Finland et 2 spamano °-° (a fond sur Spamano en se moment) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Tino n'était pas une "faible" et gentille petite chose. Il suffisait de le voir en colère, mais réellement en colère, pour voir que Tino n'avait rien à envier à son cousin Ivan … mais alors rien du tout !

Et si par hasard vous aviez le malheur d'être la cible de sa colère, rien au monde ne pourrait vous sauvez de son courroux. Sauf si vous aviez Berwald dans la poche... Mais faire tenir Berwald dans sa poche, revient à pouvoir voir sourire Norvège !

* * *

- De toute façon, avec ton mauvais caractère et ton égoïsme, ne t'étonne pas si un jour tu te retrouves seul.

Ces mots, sortis de la bouche d'un France énervé, choquèrent Romano au point qu'il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de la refermer ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. France partit entraînant son doux amant, Angleterre, à la poursuite du cadet de Romano, laissant ce dernier seul dans la pièce.

Tout avait commencé par une dispute entre les deux italiens, alors qu'ils étaient chez Francis. Le nord de l'Italie était parti en pleurant, laissant seul Romano entrain de fulminer, avec France et Angleterre qui ne savaient pas vraiment que faire. Puis les mots était tombés, clairs et durs, étonnant les deux Nations encore présentes dans la pièce.

Romano serra les poings, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Oui, il avait sale caractère. OUI il était égoïste. Mais il était déjà seul. Depuis tout petit, Feliciano avait toujours été le préféré de toute façon... De Papy Rome, d'Autriche, Hongrie, des pays en général. Seul Spain, et Feliciano pouvaient le supporter en fait. Et encore, depuis qu'il avait pris son indépendance, il s'était pas mal éloigné de Spain. Et il blessait plus ou moins involontairement Feliciano.

Depuis tout petit. Mise-à-part Spain, et encore, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était son tuteur, personne ne venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Et actuellement c'est la même chose... Spain en moins.

Romano déglutit, avant de tomber à genoux. Personne ne se souciait de savoir comment il allait. Il n'allait que rarement aux sommets mondiaux, laissant son frangin y aller. Si l'économie du sud de l'Italie n'était pas principalement sous la coupe de la mafia, il aurait bien abandonné son statut de nation, au profit de Feliciano.

En effet, ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que malgré le fait qu'il l'envoyait toujours bouler, et le blessait, Romano adorait son frère il ne montrait pas son amour au grand jour mais il le montrait en gardant en sa représentation, le berceau de la Mafia. L'empêchant ainsi de retomber dans la même folie douce dans laquelle il était tombé durant la seconde guerre mondiale, et qui avait bien failli le détruire, si dans l'ombre, Romano n'avait pas utilisé son influence sur la Mafia pour permettre aux alliés de prendre l'Italie et ainsi limiter les dégâts.

Romano eut un sourire amer alors que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler. Il inspira un bon coup, avant de se relever... Et puis de toute façon, son frère n'était pas si innocent qu'on le dit. Pas plus que lui. Ni trouillard, ni pleurnichard. À cette pensée, un refrain lui revint en tête, et en effet, cela représentait bien ce qu'il était.

_**Ci sono cose che nessuno ti dirà…** (Il y a des chose que personne ne te diras)  
**ci sono cose che nessuno ti darà…** (il y a des choses que personne ne te donnera)  
**sei nato e morto qua **(Tu est née et mort ici)  
**sei nato e morto qua** (tu est née et mort ici)  
**nato nel paese delle mezze verità** (née dans le pays des demi vérité )_

* * *

Romano est un jeune homme arrogant et caractériel. À cause de son caractère, de nombreuses personnes le laissèrent seul, ou l'évitèrent comme la peste, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi son frère, qu'il envoyait souvent bouler, et qui parfois, lui envoyait une claque derrière la tête sans raison, allait tout le temps le prendre dans ses bras, avec un "Fratello Fratello".

Ce que peu de gens savaient, est qu'en réalité, Romano exagérait régulièrement ses colères, pour faire fuir les autres, de peur de souffrir, comme il avait souffert quand son nono était parti, sans un seul mot pour lui.

Cette coquille éclata un jour, lorsqu'un certain espagnol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, de 1 an son aîné, arriva pendant la pause entre midi et deux, et déclara un simple "Je t'aime".

Depuis, Romano était certes toujours aussi caractériel, mais souvent, ses camarades pouvaient entendre après les "Je t'aime" que ne cessait jamais de clamer Antonio à son encontre, des " Ta gueule Bastardo... Ti amo anch'io _(je t'aime aussi)_ " marmonnés en italien.

* * *

Edit : J'avais oublié de mettre les traduction merci a Wisely-san de me l'avoir fait remarquer


End file.
